


Oso gonplei nou ste odon (Our fight is not over)

by Lipgallagherstanx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke’s dead, Jasper Jordan Lives, Madi has a little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipgallagherstanx/pseuds/Lipgallagherstanx
Summary: Season 5 rewrite.AuJasper Jordan survived Praimfaya along with Madi and her little sister Maya...Jasper had been waiting for Spacekru to return for 2199 days when a ship finally came down it was not whom he had expected.Will have similar events from canon season 5 but will have big differences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to the story. Future chapters will be longer and more detailed.

Jasper was watching Madi sleep once again. He was glad to see her sleeping soundly. After Clarke's death Madi hadn't slept peacefully for almost 2 years. Jasper found it hard to believe that it had been over 3 years since Clarke had died. He had never fully forgiven Clarke for mount weather but he had to admit that he did appreciate her saving his life and that for a small while the prospect of him, Clarke, Madi and Maya being a small family didn't seem so bad. Clarke was out hunting and she'd gotten caught in a sand storm, she'd been running to get back to them and had tumbled off a cliff and fell to her death. Maya on the other hand was just over 3 when Clarke died and stopped asking for her after a few weeks. Jasper usually had Maya sleeping by his side but that night she'd insisted that she was a big girl and could sleep on top of the rover alone so Jasper had allowed her knowing that there was nobody there besides them anyway.

"Jasper? Do you ever sleep?" Madi asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up at him.

"Probably not as much as I should. Don't worry about it, kid" Jasper replied giving the young girl a small smile.

"Tell me a story?" Madi said as she moved next to him. "I think I've told you all my stories"

"Tell me about Octavia again! Please" Madi begged giving Jasper puppy eyes.

"Okay" Jasper sighed then he put an arm around Madi's shoulders and began his story.

"The ark had a one child rule. Nobody could have more than one baby. Octavia was never meant to be born, her mom already had a son, Bellamy. Octavia's mother decided to have the baby and keep her a secret so whenever there would be inspections they would hide Octavia under the floor"

"They really loved her" Madi beamed.

"Octavia was found by the guards when she was 16 and locked up for a year. One day the guards entered herself and took her to a dropship where she along with 99 other prisoners and her older brother were sent to the ground. Octavia reunited with her brother on the dropship and he allowed her to be the first person to walk the earth in 100 years. She stepped outside took a few steps before jumping onto the ground and yelling at the top her lungs"

"We're back bitches" Madi and Jasper said in unison. Jasper grinned at Madi who grinned back at him.

"On the ground she made friends: Clarke Griffin, the princess. Finn Collins, the spacewalker. Jasper Jordan, the handsome prince and Monty Green the geek" Jasper continued.

"Handsome prince?" Madi laughed. "You want this story or not?" Jasper retorted with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry but I've seen what you looked like to start with and you were more of a geek than Monty, goggles" Madi teased.

Jasper smiled and glanced at Clarke's sketchbook.

They didn't have many possessions but one of their most important ones was Clarke's sketchbook. She'd drawn many pictures that meant so much to them all especially Jasper. She had old pictures of Finn, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Monty. Newer pictures of a young Madi and a baby Maya. Sketches of the Ark, the dropship and mount weather. She'd even drawn Jasper a picture of his Maya, that was his favourite one.

"I look through it a lot too. I caught Maya glancing at pictures of Finn and Bellamy, I'm pretty sure she's got a crush on Finn. How do you tell a 6 year old she can't crush on a dead guy?" Madi said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Finn was one of my first friends on the ground. A damn good one he was too" Jasper reminisced.

"He'll be watching over you. They all will be" Madi told Jasper trying to offer him a little comfort.

"Yeah... shall I back to the story?" Jasper asked Madi sensing that if they kept talking about his old friends they would both get emotional.

Madi nodded.

"They went on an adventure to find food and water. On the way there Octavia found a river and jumped straight in she was attacked by a big water snake and bit in the leg, the handsome prince ran forward and pulled her out of the water and she hugged him gratefully glad that he had saved her life. As they continued their adventure they reached another river they had no vote so the handsome prince suggested they swing across using vines. Spacewalker was supposed to go first but the prince decided he wanted to go first and Spacewalker let him. The prince swung across and landed on the other side. He found a sign that said Mount Weather the place they were headed he held it up to show his new friends and just as the princess was about to join him a spear came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest"

"Maybe you could be a knight" Madi suggested. "Because your brave. You know knights are brave it would make sense"

"A knight? Sure why not" Jasper said and just as he was about to continue they could hear Maya screaming.

Jasper ran out of the rover almost immediately and scrabbled up to the top to reach the little girl.

"Look. They are here!" Maya exclaimed pointing up to a ship in the sky.

Jasper felt a large grin spread across his face. Finally he would be reunited with his best friend.

"Jasper, i thought you said the ship was small" Madi said as she climbed up to join them.

"It is" Jasper mumbled before grabbing his gun and using the scope to look at the ship he was able to make out two words 'Eligius Corporation'

"Jok" Jasper muttered. "What's wrong, nontu?" Maya asked tugging at his sleeve.

Jasper remembered the first time Maya had called him Nontu, she was almost 2 and she had been playing with Jasper all day. Clarke had lifted her up so she could take her for a bath when Maya had wriggled her arms towards Jasper and cried 'Nontu'. Jasper wasn't even sure what it meant until Madi had heard Maya call him it and told him. Jasper asked Madi if she minded Maya calling him father and she had told him she didn't mind as Jasper would be the only father Maya would know.

"That is not my friends. We have to get out of sight now" Jasper told them and he took Maya's hand and grabbed his gun then climbed down.

Madi quickly climbed down after them. "Where will we go?" Madi asked as she began to panic.

"Arkadia. We can hide there for now" Jasper told Madi and he placed Maya in the back of the rover.

"Get in" Jasper instructed Madi who quickly obliged and got into the front. Jasper quickly glanced up at the ship that was near the ground then climbed into the rover and set off to Arkadia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably extremely scientifically inaccurate but it works for the story

Jasper parked the rover and he and Madi both got out quickly. Jasper opened the door and gently shook Maya who had fallen asleep.

"Nontu?" Maya whimpered. "That's right. I'm here" Jasper whispered and he lifted Maya into his arms and closed the rover door.

"Which way?" Madi asked. "This way" Jasper replied and he headed into the silver building.

Inside was pretty messy but they had managed to find Jasper's old room which wasn't in as bad of a state than Jasper had expected.

Jasper placed Maya down onto her feet then he flipped the upside down bed over and beckoned Maya over.

"You can go back to sleep" Jasper told her before helping her into the bed.

"Ai hod yu in, Nontu" Maya murmured. Jasper kissed her forehead then turned to Madi "You can sleep too if you want"

"I'll stay awake with you" Madi responded. "Okay" Jasper muttered then his eyes turned to a destroyed canvas painting.

Jasper instantly recognised it, it had been Maya's favourite painting in Mount Weather he could feel tears welling in his eyes as he saw a familiar silver box.

He'd planned on killing himself after the city of light and that's what he had left. A box. Inside was a note for Monty, his goggles and Maya's old mp3 player. He wanted to open it but resisted the urge as he didn't want Madi to know that he'd planned on ending his life. He had never told the girls about his suicidal days, he'd never thought he needed to.

"Was that Maya's?" Madi asked him glancing at the destroyed painting.

Jasper nodded and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Madi put her arms around Jasper's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry it's just been so long since I was here" Jasper sobbed trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

"It's okay, Jasper. You loved her" Madi stated. "I did. So much" Jasper choked.

"You named our Maya after her, she would be proud of you. So would Clarke" Madi told Jasper.

"I don't know about that" Jasper admitted.

"You've kept Maya and I alive for the past 3 years without any help" Madi argued.

"You've kept yourself alive Madi, you've taught me so much. How to hunt properly, how to speak trig and a whole lot of history about our ancestors" Jasper reminded Madi.

"You've told us stories. Kept us warm. Fetched water and food for us in the most terrible storms. We wouldn't be here without you"

"We kept each other live" Jasper reasoned. "Yeah. Let's go with that" Madi agreed.

"Clarke would be so proud of you" Jasper told Madi as she smiled down at him.

"I hope so" Madi whispered.

"We have to find out who those people are and what they want" Jasper announced

"When will Monty and the others come?" Madi sighed.

"Maybe they won't" Jasper muttered. "They have to!" Madi exclaimed.

"I'm sure they will" Jasper reassured Madi.

"You're not gonna leave us here to investigate it are you?" Madi panicked.

"No. Of course not. We stick together like always" Jasper said.

Madi let out a sigh of relief.

"We can stay here until morning then we can try find out who we're facing" Jasper told Madi.

Madi nodded then she climbed into the bed next to her sister.

"Try sleep Jasper" Madi said before turning onto her side and closing her eyes.

Jasper grabbed an old blanket and put it over the girls then he slid into the bottom of the bed and placed his legs carefully in middle so he wouldn't kick either of the girls.

* * *

Maya woke up first and of course woke her Nontu. Jasper had only had 3 hours of sleep but he couldn't be angry about it especially not when he had those hazel eyes staring at him excitedly.

"So is uncle Monty here?" Maya asked innocently as she smiled up at Jasper.

"No. Not yet" Jasper told her. Maya's smile faded.

"I want to meet him and Auntie Harper and Auntie Raven and Uncle Bellamy!" Maya exclaimed.

"I want them to come too, Maya, but I think we might have to accept that maybe they're not coming" Jasper said sadly.

"But you said-"

"I know but I think maybe I was wrong" Jasper cut Maya off.

"What about Octavia?" Maya beamed.

Octavia. Of course. Jasper suddenly realised that if get the bunker open he'd have 1200 warriors ready to defend the valley. The rubble made it exceedingly hard to access the bunker, he had tried a few months earlier when it had been their 6 year anniversary of landing on the ground. Octavia had been on his mind the whole day as well as Monty, Harper and Bellamy. Clarke too.

"Madi" Jasper murmured nudging the young girl awake. "Hey" Madi smiled sleepily.

"I need your help. Come on" Jasper told the girl. Madi grunted a little then crawled out of the bed.

Jasper took Maya's hand and headed out of the bedroom. Madi followed after them.

Jasper kicked rubble out of the way as he searched the building. He eventually found what he was looking for: The control room.

Jasper tried the door and to his surprise it opened. He entered hesitantly and looked around, he was surprised to see that the computers were still in tact.

"Computers?" Madi muttered as she looked around.

Jasper walked over to a walkie talkie and a signal comm.

"Calling Monty Green. This is Jasper Jordan, we've been invaded. We need help" Jasper spoke into the radio as he held in the button.

"Calling Monty Green" Jasper repeated. "Just like the walkie talkie. They can't hear us" Madi told Jasper.

"No. We should have better signal" Jasper snapped. Maya began playing around with the radio wires and suddenly they heard a crackle.

"May day. May day. I am hailing the dropship now on reentry to earth. We are stranded aboard the space station to your west" Raven's voice boomed through the radio.

"Raven"

"May day. May day. I am calling on the dropship now on reentry to earth" Raven continued.

"Why isn't she answering?" Madi asked concerned.

"Maybe their comms are down" An unfamiliar voice suggested.

Emori or Echo, Jasper thought. Remembering the names Clarke had told him. The Azgeda spy who had tried to kill Octavia and the grounder who had changed Murphy.

"Atmospheric radiation" Jasper realised. "What does that mean?" Madi questioned.

"They can't hear us but we can hear them" Jasper told Madi.

"How?" Madi asked. "I have no idea but it's not good" Jasper sighed.

"Can we go home yet?" Maya pouted. "They could be friendly" Madi reasoned.

"We can't risk it. Unless you two go to your spot and I go see who they are" Jasper stated.

"We can't leave you" Madi argued. "That's the best idea we got" Jasper responded.

"I don't like it. Your all we have" Madi spoke softly but it came out like a whimper.

Jasper placed his hands on Madi's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You two mean everything to me but if there are people threatening our home we gotta eliminate them and if they're friendly like you say then we won't have that problem"

"Okay. Fine" Madi sighed.

"Maya, how about we race to the rover?" Jasper said then he began slowly jogging allowing Maya to soar past him.

Madi followed the two of them frowning. She really didn't want to leave Jasper behind. Madi looked back then quickly grabbed the radio and ran after Jasper and Maya.

"You ready?" Jasper asked Madi who hid the radio inside her jacket. Madi nodded .

"I want in the front this time!" Maya exclaimed. "Okay. On you go" Madi told her sister before climbing in the back of the Rover.

Jasper helped Maya into the front then began driving to Shallow Valley.

As they were just about to drive into Shadow Valley, Jasper noticed two armed guards and he quickly stopped the car.

He got out quickly and lifted Maya out. Madi climbed out too.

"You need to go to your spot now" Jasper instructed Madi.

"Okay" Madi said. Jasper opened the boot of the rover and produced two rifles, he gave one to Madi and kept one for him.

"Maya, you and Madi have to hide for a little while then I'm gonna come find you, Okay?" Jasper said softly as he took Maya's hands.

"Like hide and seek?" Maya blurted. "Yeah. Just like that" Jasper whispered then he pulled Maya into a hug.

"Ai hod yu in" Jasper told the girls. "I hod yu in, Jaspa" Madi replied before hugging Jasper tightly then taking Maya's hand and running off to 'hide'

Jasper loaded his gun then he walked forward into shadow valley.

The two guards noticed him instantly and stepped forward. Jasper shot them both dead in the blink of an eye.

He didn't like to brag anymore not that he had anyone to brag to but he had significantly improved in combat over the past 6 years with both guns and swords. As well as learning Trig he wasn't fully fluent but he knew most of it.

Jasper looked and saw Charmaine Diyoza, Paxton Mccreary and Miles Shaw all pointing their individuals guns at him.

"Drop the gun, buddy. Me and you are gonna have a little chat" Mccreary said.

Jasper dropped the gun and held up his hands. "Who are you?" Shaw asled.

"Could ask you the same" Jasper retorted. "You alone?" Diyoza questioned.

"Yeah" Jasper lied. "What happened to the world?" Diyoza asked.

"Praimfaya. Death wave" Jasper informed them. "You survived for 100 years, you immortal or something?" Shaw asked.

"6 years. The world got bombed over 100 years ago. Nuclear Apocalypse one" Jasper explained.

"We really did miss a lot" Mccreary muttered. "Grab him" Diyoza ordered.

Mccreary grabbed Jasper with the shoulders and dragged him into the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Jordan was sat with a shock collar on, tied up, being interrogated by Mccreary and Diyoza.

"How did you survive?" Diyoza asked Jasper impatiently.

"Got lucky" Jasper told her. Mccreary pressed the button and shocked Jasper.

"I want a straight answer" Mccreary spat. "Screw you" Jasper mumbled before he received another shock.

* * *

Madi and Maya were hidden well. Maya was asleep, Madi was up trying to work the radio.

"Come on, Monty come in!" Madi snapped. "Bellamy? Harper? Raven?"

"You need to come down here now. Jasper needs you" Madi sighed.

Madi pressed a button then Raven's voice came through the radio again.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping you company" Murphy retorted.

"Raven? Raven? Raven, please hear me!" Madi cried. "You're welcome by the way" Murphy said.

"Why is everyone so surprised? I mean if there wasn't an escape pod I could understand" Murphy continued.

"There isn't an escape pod" Raven admitted.

"An escape pod?" Madi mumbled then she opened Clarke's sketchbook and flicked through it until she reached a picture of Raven in her pod when she arrived on earth.

"What!" Murphy exclaimed. "I only told Bellamy that because I knew he would never leave me behind without a way down" Raven explained.

"Leave her behind... They're coming! Monty, Bellamy, Harper there coming!" Madi shrieked excitedly waking Maya up.

"Madi, what's going on?" Maya asked sleepily. "Monty is coming" Madi said.

Maya smiled then hugged her sister. "When?"

"I don't know... I'm gonna look maybe I can see them" Madi replied before grabbing the rifle and peering through the scope.

She looked up at the sky and could see a small ship coming. "I see them!" Madi beamed.

"Uncle Monty! Uncle Monty!" Maya cheered. "Okay... We have to be there when they land. Follow me and do exactly what I say" Madi instructed her little sister.

"But Nontu said-"

"Maya, we're gonna save Jasper by finding them. You have to do as I say" Madi cut in.

"Okay" Maya murmured. Madi stepped out of the spot holding her gun tightly then she looked around and beckoned Maya forward.

The two girls ran through the woods in search of their only hope.

* * *

Jasper had a large cut above his eyebrow, he was leaned against the wall looking extremely exhausted.

Diyoza and Mccreary were still stood in front of him looking for answers.

"How many of you are there?" Diyoza yelled. "Only me. I've already told you" Jasper answered.

"Your lying" Mccreary spat. "I wish I were. 6 years alone has been pretty depressing" Jasper lied.

"Maybe he is telling the truth" Shaw said as he entered the room.

"You believe that Black blood kept him alive?" Diyoza questioned.

"Blood alteration was part of Eligius III. His story is plausible" Shaw stated.

"Movement in the woods" A voice came through the walkie talkie.

Jasper's eyes widened in fear. "What do you see?" Diyoza asked.

"Two little girls" The voice replied. "Fire at will" Diyoza ordered.

"No. I'll tell what you wanna know just let them go" Jasper said quickly.

"The kids remain untouched. Search for more" Diyoza said through the walkie talkie.

"Roger that" A voice muttered. "So how many of you are there, really?" Diyoza asked.

"The three of us" Jasper admitted. "Really?" Mccreary questioned.

"Yeah. I was born in space, my best friend and I got arrested and locked up. There was other prisoners there. Everybody under 18 who committed a crime got locked up in the sky box, over 18 you got floated. There was a flaw in the oxygen system and they sent 100 of the prisoners down to the ground to see if it was survivable" Jasper informed them.

"100 kids?" Diyoza said.

"Yeah. The earth was survivable but there were other survivors. Grounders on our first day I got speared in the chest and hung up as bait my friends saved me. After that ee had a war with them then got kidnapped by Mount Weather, other survivors. They tortured us for our bone marrow so they could come outside. Clarke pulled the kill switch killed all 350 of them. After that came Alie, an ai who took everybody's pain away it turned us all crazy, I myself took one of the chips it took me to the city of light. Clarke pulled the kill switch and that was over too then we found out the world was gonna end again. So Octavia fought in a conclave won for Skaikru and they went underground into a bunker although she only took 100 for Skaikru and she took 100 for every other clan, my best friend and 6 of my other friends went back up to space. The two kids have the same blood as me that's how they're alive"

"Wow. Now that's a story" Shaw muttered. "I didn't go into my personal experiences I just gave you an overall" Jasper responded.

"Why were you left?" Mccreary asked. "I tried to kill myself, failed clearly. Clarke found me and she gave me a blood transfusion with her blood then we found Madi and Maya, Clarke died in a storm trying to get back to us" Jasper explained.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Diyoza queried.

"The girl I loved was irradiated in Mount Weather" Jasper told them.

* * *

Bellamy Blake, Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, Echo and Emori were all stood in front of their pod with their hands held up. 2 Eligius guards were stood with their guns pointed at them.

"We don't want any trouble" Bellamy spoke up. The two eligius guards fell to the ground.

Madi was stood behind them holding her gun and Maya was stood slightly behind her.

"They're just kids" Bellamy said to his friends.

"Uncle Monty! Uncle Monty!" Maya exclaimed as she recognised her Nontu's best friend.

All of spacekru exchanged confused looks. "Uncle Monty?" Harper repeated.

"Auntie Harper!" Maya beamed. "Pleni, Maya. Jasper's in trouble you gotta come now" Madi announced.

"J-Jasper?" Monty choked. Harper grabbed Monty's hand.

"Are you saying Jasper's alive?" Bellamy asked. "Yeah for now he is but if we don't hurry he won't be" Madi replied.

"How is that possible?" Monty questioned. "I'll explain later. We got to go" Madi responded.

"We have to help Nontu" Maya chimed. "That means father" Echo told them.

"Yeah. That's how Maya sees him let's go" Madi interjected leading them into the woods.

"Maya?" Monty whispered. "Wait what about the people in the bunker?" Bellamy asked as he followed after the girls.

"Still there. Jasper tried to get them out but there was too much rubble. We've been waiting on you guys for over a year" Madi said as she continued walking through the woods.

Harper caught up with Madi and Maya. "How old are you both?"

"Maya's 6. I'm 12" Madi replied. "She's very cute" Harper smiled glancing at Maya.

"She knows it too" Madi laughed. "So are you two sisters?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. You probably already guessed but Jasper chose Maya's name. She was only a few months old when they found us" Madi told Harper.

"They?" Bellamy questioned. "Jasper and Clarke" Madi said.

Bellamy stopped and stood still. "Clarke's alive?"

"She was. She died after 3 years, got caught in a storm fell off a cliff" Madi said sadly.

Bellamy gulped and a tear fell from his eyes. Maya went over and hugged him the best she could. "Don't be sad"

"Maya I don't think Bellamy wants a hug right now" Madi told her sister.

Bellamy hugged Maya back. "I'm not" He lied.

Monty looked down at Maya and a smile came across his face.

"Maybe you should try talk to them" Emori suggested to Monty.

"Bellamy, I'm so sorry about Clarke" Echo said to Bellamy. Bellamy grabbed Echo's hand and held on tightly as they continued walking.

They reached the rover and Madi stopped. "Raven will be happy this things still running" Monty muttered.

"Raven lied. There is no escape pod" Madi revealed. "What? How do you know?" Bellamy asked.

"We found a radio. I can hear them but they can't hear me. Raven and Murphy are stuck up there" Madi explained.

Emori's eyes filled with tears and she clenched her fists trying to fight her tears.

"Where's Jasper?" Monty asked. "Those people took him" Madi responded.

"Eligius?" Bellamy said. "Yeah. They're in there" Madi informed them as she pointed to the cabin in the distant.

"Okay. I'll take the rover, Raven and Murphy have 283 of their people there and unless we contact them they're gonna kill them all" Bellamy announced.

"I'm coming too" Monty said. "Mont-"

"No way Bellamy. I've spent the past 6 years thinking my best friend was dead. I'm not letting that come true" Monty snapped.

"Okay. Fine. The rest of you take cover in the woods" Bellamy told them.

"Actually we have a spot" Madi said. "Trust her" Bellamy told his friends before hugging Echo and getting the rover.

"Monty, be safe" Harper warned Monty. "I will" Monty reassured Harper.

Harper leaned up and kissed him then Monty got in the rover and drove off.

"This way" Madi said and she led Echo, Emori and Harper to her and Maya's spot.

* * *

Jasper was on his knees outside the cabin. Mccreary had the gun pointed at him. Diyoza was watching.

"You lied to us there are more people" Mccreary said. "It's only me and the girls" Jasper protested.

The rover drove into view and parked. Jasper looked up worried.

"Madi. No" Jasper yelled. The rover door opened and Bellamy and Monty stepped out.

"Monty" Jasper whispered and his face lit up. Monty grinned at seeing his best friend alive.

"Kill them" Diyoza ordered. "If you kill us, you lose 283 men" Bellamy warned them.

"You got to our ship" Diyoza realised. "Yeah we did and if we don't make contact. Our friends are gonna pull that switch and kill all of them" Monty responded.

"How about you start by letting him go?" Bellamy suggested. Diyoza considered it then she disabled Jasper's collar and removed it roughly.

Mccreary shoved Jasper towards Bellamy and Monty.

Monty pulled Jasper into a bone crushing hug. Jasper hugged him back. Both of them never wanting to let go.

Diyoza held a walkie talkie towards Bellamy. "Not so fast" Bellamy said.

"What now?" Diyoza questioned. "We have people in a bunker. We need them out, say you'll help us and I'll keep your men alive" Bellamy proposed.

"Fine" Diyoza agreed. Bellamy took the walkie talkie.

"Raven? Come in" Bellamy called into the walkie talkie.

"Bellamy? Is everything okay? Is everyone okay?" Raven bombarded.

"Yeah. We're all good. Somebody might wanna say hello" Bellamy said then he held the walkie towards Raven.

"Hey, Raven. Long time no see, huh?" Jasper spoke into the radio.

"Jasper! Oh my god. How? You know what never mind. Your alive" Raven cried.

Jasper smirked. "We're all okay, Raven. They're gonna open the bunker" Monty told Raven.

"That's great" Raven beamed. "Emori didn't kill you all then?" Murphy questioned.

"Nope. I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that she's fine" Monty replied.

"Yeah right" Murphy scoffed. "Just so we're clear, don't pull the switch unless I tell you to" Bellamy said before passing the walkie talkie back to Diyoza.

"Madi and Maya-"

"Are safe. They came to us. Told us where to find you" Bellamy cut in.

Jasper sighed in relief. "So you got kids now?" Monty smiled.

"You got two nieces, brother" Jasper told Monty. Monty hugged Jasper once more.

**A/N - Comment and let me know what you think please x**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper and Monty were driving through the woods, heading to Madi's spot.

"I still can't believe you survived" Monty said.

"Sometimes I can't either. Clarke saved my life but she also ended it once. Those kids gave me something to live for" Jasper replied.

"Yeah I noticed you named Maya after well... Maya" Monty stated.

"Actually her full name is Maya Lexa Griffin-Jordan" Jasper told Monty.

"Maya Lexa Griffin-Jordan" Monty repeated.

"It's a bit of a mouthful. When Clarke and I found her we were both still grieving for Maya and Lexa. We decided to name her after the people we loved the most. If it had been a boy his name would have been Monty Finn" Jasper explained.

"I missed you so damn much" Monty choked as his eyes filled with tears.

"I know" Jasper said before hugging his best friend once again.

"Your not gonna try kill yourself again are you?" Monty asked, dreading the answer.

"No way. That's over with. I've got my girls and I've got you, Harper and the others. That's something worth living for" Jasper said.

Monty smiled tearfully. "We're here" Jasper told Monty.

Both of them got out of the rover then crouched down and climbed into a burrow.

When they both climbed down they saw Emori and Echo talking with Madi quietly and Harper braiding Maya's hair.

"Jasper!" Madi exclaimed before running straight at Jasper.

"Hey, kiddo" Jasper smiled as he hugged her. "Nontu" Maya cried then she ran to Jasper.

Jasper picked Maya up and spun her around. After placing her down Jasper looked up to see Harper smiling at him.

"Harper" Jasper whispered before Harper threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad your not dead" Harper murmured into his ear as they hugged.

As they pulled away from the hug Jasper grabbed Harper's hand.

"I am so sorry for encouraging you to do what you almost did. I had no right to inflict my pain upon anybody else. Bree, Riley all the others I know that was because of me. I hope one day you can forgive me"

"You're already forgiven, Jasper. I wanted to it was my choice. I believed in what you said, that was all me. All of us made a choice, we were lucky enough to survive" Harper responded and she gave Jasper's hand a squeeze.

"Where's Bellamy?" Echo asked standing up. "Opening the bunker" Monty answered.

"They agreed?" Emori questioned. "Yeah. We had to threaten them with Raven and Murphy but it's all worked out" Monty said.

Harper went over and hugged him. "Can we meet Octavia?" Madi asked as both she and Maya looked up at Jasper excitedly.

Jasper smiled down at them. "Of course you can"

Maya squealed excitedly and Madi hugged Jasper again.

"What do we do now?" Harper asked.

"We're going to polis. Let's get in the rover" Jasper said.

"Will all of us fit?" Monty questioned.

"Didn't you notice? I took the back seats out to make more space" Jasper explained to Monty.

"Great. Let's go" Echo said. "Raven will kill you for that" Monty told Jasper.

"As long as she gets down here safely I don't care" Jasper replied before they all climbed out.

* * *

The rover drove into polis. Members of Wonkru where everywhere.

Echo, Emori, Harper, Maya and Monty came out the back first. Jasper and Madi came out the front after them.

They looked around for Bellamy and found him helping people out of the bunker.

Jasper saw Abby come out and realised he had to tell her that her daughter was dead.

"Harper, Monty can you keep an eye on the girls please. There's something I gotta do" Jasper said before going over to Bellamy and Abby.

Echo goes over with Jasper. "Bellamy" Echo calls before running into his open arms.

"Abby. I need to talk to you" Jasper said. "Where's Clarke, Bellamy?" Abby asked.

"Can we talk, please" Jasper pleaded. Abby nodded and Jasper leaded her away from the others.

"Look Abby, Clarke didn't make it to space she stayed down here the Nightblood worked she went back to Arkadia and found me I was barely alive but my heart was still beating she gave me a blood transfusion turned me into a nightblood. Couple months later we found two kids, I'll be happy to introduce to them later. Clarke was coming home to us in a storm it was too strong she stumbled off a cliff and she died"

"No. No... No"

Kane walked over and joined them. Jasper turned around and seen Indra too.

"Abby, what's the matter?" Kane asked concerned.

"It can't be true. Say it's not true" Abby begged. "I'm sorry" Jasper said, before he went over to Bellamy and Echo.

Abby fell to her knees sobbing as Kane did his best to console her.

"I take it you told her about Clarke" Bellamy said as Jasper joined them.

"Yeah. I did" Jasper muttered. "Look apparently Kane's a prisoner. They're gonna help him hide. Any ideas where?" Bellamy asked Jasper.

"No" Jasper lied. Echo caught Jasper's eye then looked away.

Jasper knew that Madi and Maya might have to hide out again, if Kane was a prisoner he could pose as danger to the girls and he wasn't risking it.

"Are the others okay?" Bellamy asked them. "Yeah they're all fine" Echo informed Bellamy.

Bellamy smiled then he pulled Echo close to him. "How's Octavia?" Jasper asked Bellamy.

"She's okay. Different though" Bellamy told Jasper. Jasper nodded in understanding.

Kane approached Jasper. "We have to leave here. You've got a lot of explaining to do, you can't just tell a women her child is dead without an explanation" Kane snapped.

"I gave her one" Jasper retorted.

"You hated, Clarke. Who's to say you didn't push her" Kane spat.

Jasper shoved Kane. "I may not have been Clarke's biggest fan, alright? But we made an oath to raise those girls and I know how much she loved them and how much they loved her. I would never have hurt Clarke"

"I'm sorry. It's just Abby's already so-"

"So what? Kane" Bellamy questioned. "It doesn't matter" Kane shrugged.

"You have to leave at dark. If she catches you your on your own" Indra warned Kane before passing him keys to his handcuffs then walking off.

"Indra, what did he do?" Bellamy yelled as he chased after Indra.

"He stole medicine" Indra replied then she continued walking. Bellamy sighed.

* * *

Night came quickly, Abby and Kane were hiding. Harper was in a tent with Maya and Monty. Emori, Echo, Bellamy, Jasper and Madi were sat around a fire.

"Octavia was always my favourite" Madi smiled.

"Madi, you can't say that in front of them" Jasper laughed.

"That's alright. I'm sure I'll be your new favourite now we've met" Bellamy smirked.

"Maya loves pretty much everyone except from Jaha but her main favourites are Finn and Raven. She doesn't really know much about you two" Madi explained with a glance at Echo and Emori.

"So you only have one favourite?" Echo questioned.

"No. Octavia is my main favourite but Monty and Lexa are also my favourites. I like all of you though it's just from the stories I've heard" Madi replied.

"What do you think of John?" Emori asked Madi. Madi looked at Jasper confused.

"Murphy" Jasper confirmed. "Ah. Murphy's great. Really funny" Madi smiled.

Emori smiled at Madi. Suddenly the fountain smashes into pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Echo asked. Madi grabbed Jasper in fear.

"It's okay just. Emori, can you take her to Harper?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Course. Come on Madi" Emori said and she put her arm around Madi's shoulder and led her to safety.

Octavia came out and made her way to the smashed fountain. Many of Wonkru followed behind her.

Bellamy, Echo and Jasper made their way over too. One of Diyoza's men was stood holding a drill gun.

"Nobody has to get hurt. We just want your doctor" Diyoza announced.

"No way. She's our doctor" Octavia retorted. "What the hell are those?" Echo asked glancing at the guns.

"Extremely high powered guns that could probably wipe us all out" Jasper stated.

The man pointed the gun at the crowd. "You've seen what it did to your fountain. Imagine what it will do to human flesh"

Wonkru are ready to attack. "Hold your fire" Octavia ordered. Wonkru lower their weapons.

Abby and Kane make their way towards Diyoza.

"We'll come without a fight" Abby said. "I bet you will, traitor" Octavia spat.

"We?" Diyoza questioned. "The two of us. That's my terms" Abby told them.

"Take them both" Diyoza ordered. Abby and Kane joined them.

"Here are my terms. The valley is ours. Any attempt to get there will be met by overwhelming force" Diyoza announced.

"What about Raven and Murphy?" Bellamy asked.

"For now, insurance" Diyoza replied then she turned to her men. "On me. Let's go"

"Szybunka that's an order" Diyoza yelled at the man holding the gun.

Octavia glared at Szybunka then he shot his gun at her. A wonkru warrior jumped in front of her taking the majority of the blast. Octavia fell to the ground still affected by it.

The Wonkru warrior is covered in blood, clearly dead.

Indra helped Octavia up. Jasper went over to Octavia as well.

”You okay?” Jasper asked touching her cheek lightly. ”Jasper. Your alive” Octavia whispered before shakily hugging him.

Jasper took her full weight as she couldn’t balance on her own.

”I got her” Jasper reassured Indra as he hugged Octavia tightly.

”Come on. Let’s get you looked at” Jasper said as he put an arm under Octavia’s shoulders and helped her walk.

”What the hell happened?” Miller asked as he approached Octavia.

”What happened is we’re at war” Octavia announced.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper helped Octavia into the one clear room. He sat her down on the chair and examined her face.

"So what your a doctor now?" Octavia questioned. "Picked up a couple things. I'm not great though" Jasper responded.

"How are you alive, Jasper? You didn't go to space" Octavia said.

"Nightblood. Clarke she found me and she did a blood transfusion" Jasper explained.

"Where is Clarke now?" Octavia asked. "Dead. Fell off a cliff during a storm" Jasper told Octavia.

Miller, Indra and Cooper entered. "Blodreina, we need a plan" Cooper stated.

"Let's make one. Jasper you've stayed here for 6 years, right?" Octavia said.

Jasper nodded. "Mind helping me plan my best route into the valley?" Octavia queried.

"Sure" Jasper replied. "Great. Cooper, map" Octavia instructed.

Cooper placed the map on the table. "Anything important we should know?" Cooper asked Jasper.

"It's sandstorm season. The sea dried up but there's almost constant sand storms there" Jasper informed them.

"We have the tents from the second dawn" Octavia told Jasper.

"Some of the sand got crystallised in Praimfaya. It's as sharp as razor blades, your tents will be torn to shreds" Jasper retorted.

"Is it passable or not?" Octavia asked. "Maybe but-"

"Maybes good enough for me" Octavia cut in.

"No, Octavia listen to me! Your people will be torn to pieces. It's not smart" Jasper snapped and he stood in front of Octavia.

Bellamy entered with Madi by his side just as Cooper held her gun at Jasper.

"Stand down" Octavia ordered Cooper. Cooper obliged.

"Jasper, Madi wanted to see you were okay" Bellamy said then he glanced around. "Are you?"

Madi hugged Jasper happily. "Who's the kid?" Octavia asked.

"This is Madi, she's a big fan" Jasper told Octavia. Madi smiled up at Octavia who smiled back at her.

"How old are you, Madi?" Octavia asked seeming interested. "12" Madi reied.

"Same as Ethan. Maybe you could spar with him" Octavia suggested before walking out.

"Who's Ethan?" Jasper asked Octavia following her out. "A kid Jaha was supposed to take care of. He died and I took him on" Octavia explained.

"Clarke and I found Madi and Maya during Praimfaya" Jasper informed Octavia.

"Maya?" Octavia repeated. "Madi's little sister" Jasper told Octavia.

"How did they survive?" Octavia asked. Jasper hesitated before answering "They're Natblidas"

Octavia stopped and turned to Jasper shocked.

"They pose no threat to you. Maya's only 6 and Madi is obssessed with you she would never go against you. Neither would I" Jasper added.

"I appreciate that. I got stuff to do. I'll see you later" Octavia said and she took Miller aside.

Jasper turned back to Bellamy and Madi.

"She was ready to shoot you for just standing in front of my sister. Be careful, Jasper" Bellamy warned him.

"I will" Jasper said. "Maya somehow slept through all that" Madi told Jasper.

"I'm glad she did. You okay?" Jasper asked Madi. "Yeah. I'm so glad I finally got to meet everyone" Madi beamed.

"We're glad to have met you too" Bellamy told Madi. Madi smiled at him.

"Can I go talk to Octavia some more?" Madi asked.

"No. Not right now. I think you should try get some more rest" Jasper replied.

"I don't want to, Jasper please!" Madi pleaded.

"Look, Jasper's right. Octavia's busy you can talk to her later" Bellamy said to Madi.

Madi sighed before walking off to the tent.

"That is not the Octavia I remember" Jasper told Bellamy.

"You and me both" Bellamy sighed and he gave Jasper's shoulder a squeeze.

"Maybe we just gotta remind her who she really is" Jasper suggested.

"How do we do that?" Bellamy asked. "We'll find a way" Jasper insisted.

"Here's hoping" Bellamy said.

* * *

Harper was cutting Maya's hair. Madi was sat in between Jasper and Emori who were talking about the past 6 years. Monty, Echo and Bellamy were looking through Clarke's sketchbook.

"These are beautiful" Echo said stroking a picture of Bellamy.

Bellamy smiled up at her.

"Clarke was amazing at drawing! She tried to teach me but it didn't work so well" Madi told them.

"There's a lot of pictures of you three in here. She really cared about you" Monty stated.

"We miss her everyday" Madi said sadly.

"I can't believe they haven't had a hair cut in 3 years! Maya's hair was all the way down her back. Madi's too" Harper announced.

"Well I didn't wanna mess up their hair" Jasper argued.

"But you cut your own?" Emori questioned glancing up at Jasper's fluffy hair.

"Yeah. I shaved it every 6 months, it's getting like it was on the ark again it probably needs cut, right?" Jasper replied.

"No. I like it that way" Monty answered. Jasper grinned at him.

Screaming came from outside. "What the hell is that?" Emori asked.

"Girls, stay here" Jasper warned Maya and Madi before going outside to investigate.

Emori, Bellamy and Echo followed. Miller was running with a man on his shoulders. "Medic! Help it's Obika"

Miller placed the man onto the ground. The man begins thrashing around and screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Emori asked her eyes widened with fear.

"What the hell happened?" Octavia asked as she walked toward them.

"We separated to cover more ground. Then I hear them screaming out that they're everywhere. I get there and there's nothing" Miller explained.

"Get Jackson and Niylah" Octavia ordered. Kara Cooper quickly obliged.

"What do you think it is?" Echo asked Bellamy.

"No idea but it's definitely causing him excruciating pain" Bellamy replied.

Niylah and Jackson go to Obika. Kara returned to Octavia's side.

"Get his jacket off!" Niylah told Jackson. Jackson pulled off Obika's jacket and threw it to the side.

Niylah pulled up his shirt showing his bare torso and something moved inside him.

"Oh god" Jasper muttered. "It's inside him!" Emori cried.

"Get him in the tent, hurry!" Niylah said. Jasper and Bellamy stepped forward and helped get Obika inside the tent. Emori and Echo went in with them.

"What do we do?" Niylah asked Jackson.

"I've never seen anything like this before" Jackson stammered.

"You have to get it out of him!" Emori cried. "Cut into his skin, pull it out" Jasper said.

"Easy for you to say! Would you like to do it?" Niylah retorted.

"What exactly happened out there, Nate?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing happened. We stopped to eat then we separated again. Next thing I knew he was screaming" Miller responded.

"Show me your rations" Niylah said.

"There's nothing wrong with our rations" Cooper interjected.

"He was eating when it happened" Niylah argued.

"If it was the rations Miller would have it too. They share everything" Octavia stated.

Jackson inspected Obika and found an open wound. "Look. It came from the sand"

"We have to go back" Niylah told them.

"What? No" Octavia snapped.

"Octavia, he told Miller they were everywhere" Bellamy reminded his sister.

"Yeah, but Miller saw nothing. Everywhere could mean everywhere inside him" Octavia stated.

"I agree with Blodreina" Cooper said. "What a surprise" Indra muttered bitterly.

"We march on first light" Octavia announced. "And Obika?" Niylah questioned.

"If he's not better by then I'll end his pain myself" Octavia replied before walking out of the tent. Cooper followed her.

Jasper went after Octavia. "This isn't you, Octavia"

Cooper turned and she placed her gun to Jasper's head.

"Stand down" Octavia told Cooper.

"Blodreina I-"

"I said stand down Cooper" Octavia repeated. Cooper bowed.

"Leave us" Jasper told Cooper. Cooper looked at Octavia who nodded.

"What the hell, Octavia?" Jasper snapped.

"Jasper, what exactly did you expect would happen when I went underground for 6 years? Did you think I would be the same? Your not the same. Bellamy's not the same. What's so different about me?" Octavia retorted.

"You've turned into a coldhearted killer" Jasper spat.

"There is something moving around inside of him. There's no hope" Octavia said.

"How many people said that about me? Bellamy himself did. When Murphy tried to come up and kill me you stopped him. You had hope for me, you saved my life" Jasper replied.

"That was different" Octavia told him.

"Not from where I'm standing. We've all lost so much... We can't lose you too" Jasper said.

"The old Octavia died a long time ago. I'm sorry, Jasper" Octavia responded before giving his hand a squeeze and leaving.

"Octavia" Jasper called. Octavia continued walking.

Bellamy and Echo watched as Octavia walked away from Jasper.

"He really cares about her" Echo stated. "Yeah. He does" Bellamy agreed.

"You don't have to be out here. You can be alone if you need to be" Echo told Bellamy.

"No I don't wanna be alone. I want to be with you... and the others" Bellamy replied.

Echo smiled at him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Ai hod you in, Bellamy" Echo mumbled. "I love you too" Bellamy said before kissing her softly.

Jasper watched the two share a kiss and realised just how close they had all became in the past 6 years.

* * *

Jasper and Monty were sat outside chatting. Just as Wonkru prepared to march.

"I really wish you were up there with us" Monty said.

"Sounds like you all really bonded" Jasper responded.

"We did. 6 years will do that to 7 people who have to see each other everyday. Although 6 years is nothing compared to the rest of our lives which your gonna be for" Monty told Jasper.

"I wished I was with you guys a lot at the start. When it was just Clarke and I, at first we didn't talk. I woke up from the blood transfusion saw her staring down at me she tried to give me a hug I pulled away from her. She told me what happened, you guys were in space and I was a nightblood. We stayed in Becca's lab for the first 2 weeks, we only spoke when we discussed sharing the little rations we had. Couple months later we found the valley, Madi and Maya. After we found them everything sorta fell into place and I was right where I wanted to be" Jasper explained.

"I thought you were dead, Jasper. I grieved for you, I pushed everyone away. Harper got it the worst. I couldn't sleep for months, I snapped at Murphy pretty much all the time. Glared at Emori and Echo. It took me about a year to finally accept you were gone and look forward" Monty replied.

"I'm sorry about that, Monty. I never wanted to hurt you, just wanted my pain to end" Jasper admitted.

Sand clouds appeared in the air to the wast. "Sandstorm" Jasper muttered.

"Let's find the others" Monty said. Obika began screaming.

"He must be awake. Shall we see the damage?" Jasper questioned as he walked towards the tent.

"After you" Monty smiled. Jasper entered the tent and found Niylah, Bellamy, Echo, Octavia, Indra and Cooper in there staring down at Obika.

The worms in Obika's stomach began moving rapidly trying to break their way out.

Suddenly the worms burst free and went all over the room. Everybody made it to the floor unharmed besides Octavia and Echo who were both shrieking.

"I got, Octavia. Get Echo" Jasper grunted to Bellamy before going over and taking Octavia into his arms and getting her out the the tent quickly.

Monty quickly followed as did Bellamy with Echo in his arms.

Indra stood up and grabbed a stick then placed into the small fire lighting it.

Jasper gently sat on the ground with Octavia still in his arms.

"Burn them all" Octavia cried.

Bellamy was stood with Echo in his arms, Monty was inspecting Echo's torso, her top was pulled up and the worm was moving around pretty fast.

Octavia had the worm in her arm.

Indra quickly set the tent on fire burning Obika and all the worms.

"Get them in the tent" Niylah instructed with a glance down to Octavia and Echo.

Jasper lifted Octavia into the tent. "Put her arm on the table" Niylah told Jasper.

Octavia groaned in pain. "Hey, it's gonna be okay" Jasper reassured Octavia and he grabbed hold of her hand. Octavia gripped his hand tightly.

Niylah wrapped a piece of rope around Octavia's arm. "Get Jackson for Echo" Niylah instructed Cooper.

"No. She's banished" Octavia groaned. Monty looked up at Bellamy shocked.

"Octavia, you are not letting her die. I'll get Jackson myself" Bellamy announced before passing Echo to Monty.

"Don't let him leave" Octavia ordered. Cooper pointed her gun directly at Bellamy's head.

"This is gonna hurt" Niylah informed Octavia before cutting into her arm.

Bellamy looked as if he was going to attempt to leave.

"I'll do it" Jasper said and he stood up. "Jasper. No" Octavia panted.

Jasper grabbed a piece of rope and a knife.

"Bellamy I need your help" Jasper yelled before kneeling down next to Echo.

"O, Please let me get Jackson. I know you two have history but I need you to move past that. I'm begging you, O. I love her" Bellamy pleaded.

"She tried to kill me" Octavia spat.

Bellamy looked down at his sister feeling many emotions: Rage, Pity, Love, Hate, Fear, Disbelief.

"Bellamy, Echo needs you" Monty reminded Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded and he went to Echo's side and held her hand tightly.

Octavia looked at Jasper as he examined Echo and dug her nails into her now empty hand.

"Okay I am no doctor but I picked up a couple things from Clarke" Jasper told Echo.

Jasper took the rope up and slid it under Echo's back. Bellamy lifted her slightly so Jasper could pull it of the other end and tie it round her stomach.

"Okay. So... this is gonna be really painful but I'm sure you can take it" Jasper said.

Monty grabbed Echo's other hand. Jasper saw the worm move and quickly took action he slashed her stomach open and reached inside searching for the worm. He grabbed the worm between two fingers and pulled it out quickly.

Indra appeared behind him with a container that already has Octavia's worm in it, Jasper quickly dropped the worm that came out of Echo into the conatiner.

Indra quickly closed it. "I need a med kit" Jasper announced.

Octavia rose to her feet and limped outside with Cooper and Indra following after her. "Octavia, take it easy" Niylah called but she was ignored.

Niylah went over to Echo with a needle and thread. "I got this" Niylah assured Jasper.

"Thanks" Bellamy said to Jasper gratefully. "Anytime" Jasper replied before wiping his bloody hands on his jeans.

Niylah untied the rope and began stitching Echo's stomach.

Jasper went outside in search of Octavia.

"Why did you help her?" Octavia hissed as she appeared from behind Jasper.

"Bellamy loves her. Monty and Harper do too. I see them as my family and they see her as theirs so I guess we got some common ground" Jasper explained.

"What about me? She tried to kill me" Octavia snapped.

"She was following orders. We've all done stuff we're not proud off. I don't even know her but I trust Bellamy and Monty and they trust her" Jasper replied.

"You left me to save her" Octavia spat. "You had Niylah!" Jasper stated.

"Go back to your 'family'" Octavia yelled.

Jasper frowned then he stormed off to find Madi and Maya.

He entered the tent cautiously and peered inside to see all 4 of them sleeping. Maya was asleep in Harper's lap. Madi had her head on Emori's shoulder.

He smiled at the sight then he sat on the ground and picked up some stones, throwing each one as far as he could.

"Ouch!" Monty exclaimed as one of the stones Jasper had thrown connected with his leg.

"Sorry. How is she?" Jasper asked. "Okay. Niylah's just finishing up" Monty said before taking a seat next to him.

"They're all asleep in there" Jasper told Monty.

"Harper adores the girls" Monty smiled. "They adore her" Jasper replied.

"I still can't believe your a dad" Monty laughed.

"You and me both. I'm most surprised that they're still alive, losing Clarke I was sure the three of us would die" Jasper admitted.

"You survived. You kept them alive. I couldn't be prouder of you" Monty beamed.

Jasper grinned at him. Bellamy walked toward them with Echo in his arms.

He placed Echo inside the tent then came back outside and joined Monty and Jasper.

"Everything okay?" Monty questioned.

"Not exactly. Octavia is definitely not surrendering, I think there really is gonna be a war" Bellamy informed them.

Jasper and Monty exchanged a worried look.

"That is not my sister" Bellamy snapped and he grabbed a handful of stones and threw them.


	7. Chapter 7

Madi is sat at a table across from Gaia who is being extremely inquisitive.

"So you survived 6 years of radiation?" Gaia questioned.

"Yeah" Madi answered. "Is it true you're a Natblida?" Gaia asked.

Madi nodded. "You shouldn't be so open what if I was a fleimkepa" Gaia scolded.

"Octavia already knows. Jasper said I pose no threat to her" Madi told Gaia.

"Being Heda is your birth right, Madi. You could lead Wonkru" Gaia stated.

"Jasper told me all hedas die. I don't wanna die" Madi said.

"Everybody dies, Madi. We can't chose when but we can choose how to live. You could be a great heda, I could train you" Gaia offered.

Harper walked over to them.

"Madi, is she bothering you?" Harper asked as she gave Gaia a glare.

"No. We were just talking" Madi replied. "Okay. Mind if I join?" Harper questioned.

"Course not" Madi smiled. Harper sat down across from Gaia.

"It's okay she knows too" Madi told Gaia. Gaia shook her head.

* * *

Jasper and Harper were talking as they watched Wonkru discussing something.

"She was practically trying to force her into being the commander" Harper told Jasper.

"Should I talk to her?" Jasper asked.

"Gaia? Yeah tell her to back the hell off" Harper said.

"What if Madi wants to be commander?" Jasper questioned.

"She's only 12. Too young to make a decision like that. I guess if she does then she's gonna need your approval" Harper stated.

"What would you do?" Jasper asked.

"Depends on the circumstances" Harper admitted.

Bellamy was chasing after Echo. "Doesn't look good" Jasper muttered before he and Harper went over.

"It was 6 years ago. You can't just cast her out. She won't survive" Bellamy yelled.

Diyoza's ship appeared above their head.

"Diyoza's ship. Bellamy, Jasper get in the bunker" Octavia shouted.

"Not without Echo" Bellamy retorted and he walked off to find her. Harper followed.

Octavia sighed then looked at Jasper who shook his head and went after his friends.

Bellamy quickly found Echo and dragged her into a small under passage. Harper and Jasper joined them.

Instead of bombs like they'd expected a crate of food landed on the ground.

"She's recruiting" Echo realised.

"People of Wonkru, this is Colonel Diyoza offering you a chance for peace. I know you all suffered, I know you're hungry, and so many of you are weary of Octavia's rule, but now you have a choice. Abandon your weapons, leave Wonkru behind, and join us in Shallow Valley. We have plenty of food and shelter for those seeking a better life. She's recruiting. When our ship returns tonight, head for the wastelands. Anyone waiting for us outside the ruins will be rescued. But come unarmed. If Octavia attacks our ship, we will retaliate against your city with lethal force. We're watching everything, always" Diyoza's voice boomed around Polis.

Octavia grabbed a shovel and hit the radio with it smashing it.

"Great. She ruins communications" Harper sighed.

Octavia stormed off into the small cabin with Cooper, Indra, Miller and two other guards.

"Echo, shouldn't you be resting?" Jasper questioned.

"I'll be fine" Echo insisted.

"She can't just banish you. If you can't stay we won't be staying" Harper announced.

"Harper-"

"Echo don't! We're a family we stick together" Harper cut in.

Echo smiled at Harper. Monty approached them as they left the under passage.

"There you guys are. Emori and I came up with something" Monty told them.

"Where is Emori?" Bellamy asked noticing her absence.

"With the girls" Monty told him. "What's this idea?" Jasper asked.

* * *

Monty, Jasper, Bellamy and Harper make their way into Octavia's meeting.

"This is a private meeting" One of the guards said and he pointed his gun at Bellamy.

"It's fine" Octavia replied. The four of them walked in and stood around the table.

"We all have people in that valley that need our help" Bellamy stated.

"I am not trying to rescue traitors, I'm trying to prevent more of them" Octavia spat.

"Your people are hungry and you're worrying about defectors? We should stop wasting time looking for enemies in Polis, and we should start trying to find a way back to that valley" Bellamy responded.

"Last time I checked, Diyoza can see our every move" Octavia reminded then.

"That's where Monty comes in" Harper told Octavia.

"Lasercom. It's dialed right into their mother ship. All I need is a relay tower on the ground that we build out of scrap and a computer. I should be able to blind the eye from right here" Monty explained.

"Good plan" Octavia noted.

"Once it's down, we can attack" Jasper added.

"Fine. Miller set Monty up. Cooper, shoot anyone who tries to defect. We're done here" Octavia announced before leaving. Miller nudged Monty a little and led him out too.

"Indra, Jasper wanted to say something to you" Harper spoke up.

"What?" Indra asked. Cooper stood for a few seconds appearing midly interested then she left.

"Gaia is trying to coerce Madi into becoming heda. You and I both know that Octavia will not have Madi as heda and I just wanna keep her safe" Jasper told Indra.

"Gaia must believe she has the potential" Indra stated.

"Yeah she does but she's a kid. She's not ready for that responsibility" Jasper said.

"I'll have a talk with her. Keep your girls close" Indra advised Jasper before leaving.

Jasper turned to see Bellamy had left and it was just Harper there.

"Not bad" Harper smiled. "Not good either" Jasper replied.

* * *

Jasper and Monty were sat together with Madi and Maya at a table in the bunker.

"Auntie Harper is my favourite now" Maya announced. "Why thank you, Maya" Monty teased.

"Your third" Maya told Monty. "Who's second?" Monty asked.

"Mori" Maya said. "No way. She's known her less than a week" Monty sighed.

"We've known you less than a week too" Madi stated.

"You were told constant stories about me" Monty retorted.

Gaia approached the table. "Jasper, may I have a word?" Gaia asked.

"Sure" Jasper said and he sat at a table with Gaia.

"I talked with Madi this morning. I think it'd be good if she joined our wonkru novitiates in training" Gaia told Jasper.

"Madi's not wonkru. She's shallow valley" Jasper said firmly.

"She could be wonkru. I think it wise to train her now just in case-"

"She won't be commander. She's 12" Jasper cut in.

"She's the same age as Lexa was on her ascension" Gaia informed Jasper.

"She's not Lexa" Jasper snapped. "What would Clarke want?" Gaia asked Jasper.

"Clarke wouldn't want Madi to be commander either. We talked about it a feew times. Those girls are the and I know what happens to your commanders. It's not happening to either of my girls" Jasper retorted.

"Octavia is leading us into a war, Jasper. Madi can stop that" Gaia told Jasper.

"It's not happening" Jasper repeated then he walked back over to Monty and the girls.

"She was talking about me being heda wasn't she?" Madi questioned.

"Yeah. I told her it's not happening" Jasper replied.

"But-"

"No buts. Your a kid, Madi. The council on the ark sent us down to the ground to die, took our innocence and most of our lives. I'm not inflicting that on you" Jasper said.

"Your right" Madi said with a smile. "Maybe when your older" Jasper told her.

* * *

Jasper, Madi, Maya, Bellamy and Harper are watching as Monty sets up Emori and Echo to leave.

"This is the latest grounder fashion with a small modification" Monty told Echo as he clipped a wristband onto her arm.

"I don't get why they have to go" Madi sighed.

"Because we need inside help" Monty stated.

"Isn't it because Octavia won't accept Echo?" Madi questioned.

"I dug that grave myself, Madi. Actions have consequences" Echo reasoned.

"You obeyed your king. That is not the Octavia from Jasper's stories" Madi replied.

"No it isn't but we can't change the fact that she's in charge" Bellamy said.

"Actually-"

"Maya, why don't you say goodbye to Emori and Echo" Jasper suggested quickly cutting Madi off.

"Bye, Mori. Please come back" Maya said. "I will" Emori smiled.

Maya hugged Emori. "Bye Echo" Maya chirped before returning to Jasper's side.

Monty hugged Echo. "Don't get killed, okay? Your the only one who liked my algae"

"Actually I was just being polite" Echo whispered as she pulled away from Monty.

"Be safe, both of you" Harper told them with a smile.

Monty and Emori hugged quickly then parted.

"Nice meeting you both" Jasper said. "You too" Emori replied.

"Let's leave them to say goodbye" Jasper said. They all left besides Bellamy, Echo, Emori and Madi.

"Bring Murphy back with you. We might need him" Madi told Emori.

"Why do we need Murphy?" Bellamy asked. "I can become Heda" Madi stated.

"Madi, that's a lot of responsibility" Echo said quickly.

"These are my people. I don't wanna watch them be killed in a gorge" Madi argued.

"My sister is out of control. Wonkru does need a new leader" Bellamy said.

"If it was Maya, I'd want to help her. I don't want to hurt Octavia but I've seen what these people are like, they need a leader who knows when to stop. It's my birth right" Madi announced.

"Is Jasper okay with this?" Bellamy asked.

The tent opened and Jasper walked in. "No. It's not happening. Madi let's go" Jasper said placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Jasper I've made my decision" Madi told him.

"And I've made mine. I'm not letting you out of my sight" Jasper retorted as he nudged Madi towards the door.

"Jasper it could work" Bellamy said.

"Screw you, Bellamy. This isn't 'Whatever the hell we we want' this is life or death and I am not losing my kid because you don't agree with your sister" Jasper yelled befor walking out and taking Madi with him.

"Bellamy, maybe he's right. She is his child" Echo stated.

"Emori, bring Murphy back here just in case. I'm gonna have a chat with Gaia. This is happening" Bellamy announced.

"But he said-"

"Jasper was the first to get attacked when we came to the ground. Jasper helped kill 300 grounders in the first battle. Jasper fell in love with a girl that had to killed to save everyone. Jasper tried to kill himself but survived. He knows all about sacrifice and loss and he knows that sometimes we have to do things that we really don't want to. Madi has to become heda, it's the only way" Bellamy stated.

"She's just a child" Emori said.

"So was Octavia. Without my guidance look what she's became. I wasn't there to take the burden off of her. Madi will have Jasper, Monty, Harper and us. She will not be alone. She'll be okay" Bellamy responded.

"We have to go" Echo stated. Emori hugged Bellamy. "Be safe" Bellamy whispered.

Emori smiled then she left. "Echo..." Bellamy began but got cut off by Echo's mouth against his.

"Ai hod you in, Bellamy" Echo whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you so much" Bellamy replied as he hugged Echo tightly.

Echo pulled away and with one last kiss she and Emori left to join the other defectors.


	8. Chapter 8

Madi watched as Jasper, Monty, Harper and Maya slept. She'd been up the whole night trying to make a decision. She loved Jasper and she respected him but she felt a duty to Wonkru, she knew her blood gave her the ability to lead Wonkru and after witnessing the way Octavia was handling things Madi knew it was time to step in.

Octavia had always been her favourite, she still was but she was getting out of control and Madi didn't want to see her newly reunited family all die. Her sister and Jasper were everything to her and she wasn't prepared to lose them to a dumb war so she concluded the best way to become Heda was to join Wonrku and have an excuse to spend time with Gaia.

Madi looked around and made sure everybody was sound asleep before she left the room and snuck to Octavia's quarters. She was surprised to see Cooper stood outside along with another man.

"What are you doing here?" Cooper asked Madi.

"I could ask you the same. I'd like to talk to Octavia" Madi replied.

"I don't think so. Go back to bed, child" Cooper said.

"No. I said I want to talk to Octavia" Madi retorted.

The door opened and Octavia walked out. "Hi, Madi"

"Can I talk with you? Alone?" Madi asked Octavia.

"Of course. Come walk with me. Cooper stay back" Octavia said before walking with Madi.

"Jasper doesn't know I'm here but I want to join Wonkru" Madi told Octavia.

"Really? You want to be wonkru?" Octavia questioned.

"Yes. I love Jasper but he still thinks of himself as Skaikru, the others think they're spacekru. For now I am shallow valley but I'd like to be wonkru" Madi explained.

"Okay" Octavia responded.

"Okay? You'll let me join?"

"Yeah. Why not? After all your a Natblida, there's only 2 left. I think it'd be great to have you in Wonkru" Octavia told Madi.

Madi smiled at Octavia.

Octavia led Madi to the arena and passed her a sword after picking up one of her own.

"Did you do any combat with Jasper?" Octavia asked.

"A little. I'm best with guns. Only used swords a couple times" Madi admitted.

"Let's see what you got" Octavia replied before clanking her sword against Madi's.

"Your obviously gonna beat me you're Skairipa!" Madi exclaimed as she quickly blocked Octavia's hit.

"I'll go easy. I need to see what you've got" Octavia replied as she smashed her sword against Madi's once more.

Madi made the first hit next time surprising Octavia then she continued smashing her sword against Octavia's.

Octavia quickly blocked her hits but she had an impressed look on her face.

"Wow. Your pretty good. Tomorrow you can train with our Wonkru novitiates" Octavia told Madi.

"Okay. Hold out your hand" Octavia instructed Madi. Madi obliged and Octavia pulled a knife from her pocket and cut Madi's hand.

Madi but her lip as the blood began to seep out of her cut. Octavia cut her own hand then she held Madi's bloody hand with her own.

"Kom foula oso na gyon op" Octavia said as she gripped Madi's hand tightly.

"Kom foula oso na gyon op" Madi copied. "Welcome, Madi kom Wonkru" Octavia beamed.

Harper appeared at the top of the arena. "Jasper! She's here!" Harper yelled.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" Madi asked.

Harper climbed down the stairs and went to Madi.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Harper asked as she took Madi's hand and examined it.

Jasper entered and he looked ready to kill.

"What the hell did you do?" Jasper yelled at Octavia as he rushed downstairs.

Harper ripped a piece of Jasper's jacket and wrapped it around Madi's hand.

"What she wanted me to" Octavia replied.

"Madi is that true?" Harper asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm wonkru now. I start training tomorrow" Madi announced.

"No way. It's not safe" Jasper argued.

"I was the girl under the floor for 16 years. I'm not hiding anymore and neither is Madi" Octavia responded.

"You were hiding because you were a forbidden child! Madi's not a forbidden child, she's just a child who is nowhere near ready to fight in your war" Jasper retorted.

"Too late, Jasper. It's done she trains tomorrow" Octavia snapped.

"Screw you, Octavia" Jasper spat. Octavia glared at Jasper before going upstairs and leaving the arena.

"We better go find Bellamy, Monty and Gaia tell them we found her" Harper stated.

"You go. I need to talk to Madi" Jasper told Harper.

Harper gave Madi's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

"Madi, what are you doing? There's a war coming, your 12 years old, you can't be fighting in a war. Do you think this is what your parents would want? What Clarke would want? Do you think Maya wants to lose her big sister when she's already lost everyone else" Jasper scolded Madi.

"I'm doing this for Maya, you, Clarke and my parents. I can find out what Octavia's planning and her weaknesses then as she about to go to war I can become Heda and ruin her plans. I can overtake her and find peace in the valley. We can go home and be at peace. All of us together" Madi responded.

"So what you wanna spy on Octavia?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I heard Echo and Emori talking spy tactics before they left. It gave me an idea and I'm gonna go through with it. We can all be at peace" Madi said.

Jasper laughed coldly. "You think Octavia won't notice your spying? Madi don't be so stupid. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"You taught me to stand up for what I believe in. That's what I'm doing" Madi retorted.

"I taught you to know when to walk away and that not every fight has to be fought this is one of these times" Jasper replied.

"Sorry I'm not a quitter like you" Madi snapped.

Jasper stood still for a moment, those words echoing in his head it brought him back to the last conversation he'd had with Bellamy. "I'm not a quitter" Bellamy had said before leaving Jasper who was intending on killing himself. How the hell did Madi know?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" Madi apologised.

"Who told you?" Jasper asked. "It doesn't matter" Madi said.

"Who told you, Madi?" Jasper demanded.

"Emori mentioned it she didn't know I didn't know. Monty spoke about you on the ring all the time and she was telling me how happy he was you were alive and not wanting to die" Madi explained.

"You know what you're right about one thing, I was a quitter. From the moment I came down here I've had nothing but bad luck. You and Maya are the only proof that I've actually done something worthwhile. Nobody ever had faith in me, not Clarke, not Bellamy. Not even Monty. Losing Maya broke me. If I lose you I won't be able to come back, Madi. You made me a survivor. You're the reason I'm still alive. I love you so much and I am not prepared to lose you"

"I don't want to lose you either, Jasper. It's because I love you that I'm doing this. I want you, Maya and I to go back home and be happy. I'm scared that Monty might die or Maya or Harper and tip you off the edge make you not wanna live again. I'm scared of you dying leaving Maya and I all alone. I'm scared of Maya dying. I can prevent all of that from happening if you just trust me" Madi responded as her eyes filled with tears.

"That is not gonna happen, okay? I will not let anything happen to you or Maya. I promise" Jasper said as he wiped a tear from Madi's face.

Madi threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"If this is what you really need. I'll help you but if we avoid you becoming heda we will" Jasper told Madi.

"Okay" Madi agreed.

**A/N ~ This was just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Let me know what you think x**


	9. Chapter 9

Monty and Harper are chatting with Maya.

"And then he told me that you two were gonna get married and have lots of babies" Maya chirped.

Harper and Monty both laughed.

"Will your babies be my cousins? Nontu said they would be" Maya said.

"If we have any babies then yes they'll be your cousins" Harper told Maya with a smile.

"Yay!" Maya exclaimed before hugging Harper happily.

"So what other stories did Nontu tell you?" Monty asked.

"You ate a pinecone" Maya told Monty. "What?" Harper asked with a laugh.

"Jobi nuts" Monty explained.

"My favourite story is one about Luna and her clan. Nontu said it was peaceful and everyone was happy. I think it would have been fun" Maya said with a slightly sad tone.

"We're gonna have fun in that valley when we get it back. Your gonna have to show me all the cool places" Harper told Maya.

"I will" Maya grinned. "Did Clarke tell you stories?" Monty asked.

"Don't really remember her. She was blonde and always smiling. That's all I remember" Maya replied.

Monty and Harper exchanged a sympathetic look.

"It's okay though I have Madi and Nontu and you guys and Uncle Bellamy and Auntie Mori and Auntie Echo and Auntie Raven when we find her" Maya told them.

"That's right. You'll always have us" Monty reassured Maya.

Maya smiled then hugged Monty.

* * *

Jasper was stood watching Octavia give a speech. When she finished she walked over to him.

"I didn't think you cared for anything I have to say, Jasper"

"Oh I don't. I just find it amusing how they all bow to you" Jasper replied.

"I saved them" Octavia said.

"Saved them to kill them" Jasper corrected her.

"What do you care about the people in the valley for? Your family is here" Octavia stated.

"Raven is in that damn valley. Emori and Echo have sorta grew on me. They all care about Murphy"

"You and your kids are safe. I won't let anything happen to them. Madi is wonkru perhaps Maya-"

"No way. Absolutely not. Maya will not be Wonkru" Jasper interjected.

"I respect your decision but you need to know that Wonkru is not your enemy"

"I wish I could believe that, Octavia" Jasper said before turning and walking away.

* * *

Madi is stood training with the wonkru children in the arena. She's up against Ethan. Gaia is observing. Octavia along with Miller is watching from the stands.

"Gonplei" Gaia commanded.

Ethan attacked first swinging his sword toward Madi. She blocked it easily and hit back at him. Ethan smashed his sword against Madi's 3 times in a row then he kicked her in the stomach sending her to the floor.

Ethan laughed then held his sword in the air.

Madi pulled herself back up to her feet, grabbed her sword and she swung it at Ethan. He quickly defended but she was overpowering him this time. Madi swiped her leg under Ethan's and she sent him to the ground.

Octavia clapped then she came down and joined the children.

Octavia held out a hand to Ethan and pulled him up.

"Good offence, try be a little less aggressive" Octavia told the boy.

"She's not even wonkru" Ethan spat.

"Actually I am" Madi corrected him and she showed the cut on her hand.

"Pleni, Ethan" Gaia scolded.

"Madi, Ethan, come with me" Octavia said.

"I promised Jasper-" Gaia began.

"Madi will be fine" Octavia cut in.

Octavia left the arena. Ethan followed right behind her.

"I'll be fine. Tell Jasper I know what I'm doing" Madi told Gaia before going after Octavia and Ethan.

Octavia led them to the council room and she sat at the front of the table.

Madi and Ethan exchanged glares before sitting opposite each other, equally close to Octavia.

"I want you both to fight by my side when we go to war" Octavia announced.

"Like a second?" Madi questioned.

Octavia nodded.

"I'd be honoured, blodreina" Ethan said.

"You can only have one second" Madi stated.

"I said like a second. You are both strong wonkru warriors and I want you by my side when we take that valley as ours" Octavia replied.

Ethan grinned. Madi looked unsure.

"I need you two to get along. You are not enemies, you are the same clan. Wonkru" Octavia said glancing from Madi to Ethan.

"Sorry" Ethan grunted.

"Well done, Ethan. A true warrior knows to admit when he is wrong" Oftavia praised him.

"Yeah. Me too" Madi muttered.

Ethan stood and walked over to Madi and held out his arm. Madi gripped it before he returned to his seat.

"Great. Why don't you two spar in my training space? Gaia's teaching seems a little juvenile for warriors of your capability. You both are better than the other children"

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I really have to get back to Be-Jasper" Madi stammered.

"Of course. Go see Be-Jasper" Octavia said.

Madi stood and looked at Octavia for a few seconds before quickly leaving.

"She was gonna say Bellamy" Ethan pointed out.

"I know. It seems my brother has a real thing for spies these day" Octavia said with an irritated tone.

"Want me to take her out?" Ethan asked.

"No. We need her. She's a natblida, if Wonkru finds out they may decide to follow her instead of me. With my brother by her side she will surrender" Octavia replied.

"She can't be heda without the flame. Can't we trust Gaia?"

"I'm not sure, Ethan. I know she believes in the spirit of the commander. Her life is devoted to that faith. If she could be by a true commanders side I expect she would betray wonkru" Octavia told Ethan.

"What about Indra?" Ethan questioned.

"Gaia is her daughter. Family is everything"

"I wouldn't know. My family is dead" Ethan stated.

Octavia placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Love nobody and you can't hurt"

Ethan nodded.

* * *

Bellamy, Jasper and Monty are in the bio-lab watching a defector thrash around as the worms invade his body.

"This can't be Octavia. I don't care how crazy she is my sister would never approve of human testing" Bellamy said firmly.

"They listen to her. Don't do a thing without her approval. Hate to break it to you Bellamy but this was your sister" Monty replied. "Everything is sister"

Jasper nudged Monty. "Monty, easy"

"I'm sorry but this is going too far. If she sends them into the valley they will kill everyone in that damn place. Echo, Raven, Emori and Murphy will all be dead. The worms will probably destroy the valley too. Too many people are gonna die it isn't worth it" Monty announced.

"I'm not gonna let that happen" Bellamy told Monty.

"What's your plan?" Monty asked.

Jasper pulled a knife out of his pocket, lifted the container lid and he slit the defectors throat. "Yu gonplei ste odon"

"Now she'll know we were here!" Monty exclaimed.

"He was in pain. I ended it" Jasper said as he placed the lid back on the container.

"Jasper, I'm sorry to have to keep reminding you of this but Madi-"

"Is my 12 year old kid, Bellamy. If she has to become commander, I mean if there is absolutely no other choice then I will allow it but only when there is no other choice. That time is not now" Jasper interjected.

"Where is Madi, anyway?" Monty asked.

"She's with Octavia" Jasper informed Monty bitterly.

"Hey, she'll be fine. She's strong" Monty reassured Jasper.

"We should get rid of these worms" Jasper said.

"We can't. At least not yet. I'll talk to Indra see if I can find out what's going on" Bellamy responded.

"Look I don't care much for Murphy. Echo and Emori they seem like good people but I don't know them either. Raven, I know. I don't want her getting killed by a bunch of killer worms! You claim to care for them all do something about it" Jasper retorted.

The door opened and Cooper walked in.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here" Cooper demanded.

"Neither are you. Sacrificing innocent people" Jasper spat.

"That child, Madi. The nightblood. She seems like a good kid, wouldn't want her getting punished for your foolish actions. Leave now and I never saw you" Cooper replied.

Bellamy moved first he walked past Cooper as if he was going to leave then he shut the door.

"We're going nowhere" Bellamy told Cooper.

"Your sister will put you in pits for this. All of you" Cooper warned them.

"What's the plans with the worms? You gonna use them in battle?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't answer to you" Cooper said adamantly.

Jasper pulled out his knife and held it to her throat.

"Wrong answer"

"You can't use them. Everyone in the valley will die" Monty stated.

"That's the point" Cooper sneered.

"We won't let that happen" Monty told Cooper.

"How do you intend on stopping it?" Cooper asked.

Jasper hit her over the head with the handle of his knife knocking her out.

"Like that" Jasper muttered.

"We're not killing her" Monty argued.

"Acceptable losses, Monty. Some deaths are necessary" Jasper replied.

"Monty, Jasper get outta here. I got this" Bellamy instructed.

"No. I'll do this" Jasper insisted.

"My sister, my responsibility" Bellamy said with a sad tone.

"My kids, my responsibilities" Jasper retorted.

"Screw both of you" Monty snapped before walking over and pulling the lid of the the container.

He tips the container over and quickly runs out. Jasper and Bellamy run out after him. They stare through the glass window and watch as the worms enter Cooper's body.

"What's one more huh?" Monty muttered before he walked off.

"Monty" Bellamy called after him.

"Waste of time. He's pissed. I'm gonna go get Maya then get Madi from her training. See you" Jasper said before he walked off.

* * *

Bellamy was sat at an empty table. Madi came in and sat across from him.

"Jasper was looking for you. You find him?" Bellamy asked.

"No. I came to find you" Madi told Bellamy.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked.

"Octavia wants Ethan and I to fight by her side. They're planning something big" Madi said.

"I don't know if Jasper wants you to know this but Octavia was gonna use the worms to kill the eligius prisoners. Cooper's dead and the worms will most likely be killed. We need to delay this war for as long as we can" Bellamy replied.

"I need you to talk to Gaia for me. I'm ready to become heda. Octavia is gonna get all my people killed. I can't let that happen. I know you feel the same, Echo, Emori, Murphy and Raven they're your family. Help me save them"

"Jasper won't let it happen if there's another way" Bellamy stated.

"So don't tell him. At least until it's done" Madi responded.

"If someone had done something like this to Octavia I would have killed them” Bellamy admitted.

”But you would have done something like this to protect her. Come on let me become heda. Find peace for you, your family. Octavia” Madi pleaded.

”Are you sure? Madi this is a big responsibility. You’re still so young-“

”I’m the same age Lexa was on her ascension. I need to do this. For Jasper and for Maya. I’m asking you to let me save my little sister the same way you have done for yours” 

”Fine. I’ll talk to Gaia but you need to know that the things I did to protect Octavia were wrong. There’s never a good enough reason to kill. We do it to protect the people we love and because it’s what seems right in that moment. But it’s never right” Bellamy told Madi before he stood up and left.


End file.
